


That's What People Do

by ParaducksSpace



Series: Why Did We Have To Pick The One Dorm With a Ghost [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff, Ghost!Jack, It's so fluffy and I love it, Jack can manipulate technology because he is a smart ghost, Jack just wants these two together or he will literally die again, M/M, Rhys has Too Much To Deal With, Vaughn is a Good Friend, literally this is just fluff, platonically tho, theres also some polyperion in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys/Vaughn CollegeAU Fluff with some Ghost!Jack there to help get them together<br/>It's super self indulgent but also really cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust Me Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so self-indulgent honestly  
> It'll mostly be fluff and I have an ending planned, but Idk how long it'll take to get there!! Hopefully not too long.  
> Thanks in advance!

“Come on Vaughn, I’m sure it’ll be fine, bro.” Rhy said, stepping into their new dorm room, his best friend left waiting at the door. 

“Rhys, bro, I dunno. I’m still kinda wary about why the tenants before us moved out halfway through the semester. I mean I totally don’t believe in ghosts, but if things got so freaky they had to move out-” Vaughn stood in the doorway, gripping the doorframe.

“Vaughn, bro, it’ll be okay. There’s nothing here to be afraid of!” Rhys said, setting his stuff down on the bed on the right side of the room. 

Vaughn nodded slightly, releasing the doorframe and walking through the threshold to put his stuff down on the left bed. 

The room was like a typical empty dorm, nothing out of the ordinary except the giant flat screen opposite the two beds and one or two small posters scattered here and there. Rhys looked up at the large TV and wondered who placed it and how it was allowed to stay for new tenants.  _ Either way,  _ he thought,  _ I’m so bringing my Xbox up to hook up to this thing. _

“You wanna go get dinner while I unpack or...?” Vaughn began, already unpacking his belongings, seeming to physically relax from his earlier fears as he pulled out an old t-shirt.

“Nah, bro I payed for dinner last night. It’s your turn.” Rhys smiled at his roommate, relaxing on his new dorm bed, surprised by how comfortably lived-in it felt. 

Vaughn sighed dramatically then laughed, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. “I’ve only got thirty bucks right now so unless you’re too good for fast food, that’s what we’re getting.” 

Rhys scrounged around in his pockets before finding a five and holding it out to Vaughn. “Get me a dessert of some sort? I think I deserve it for landing us this awesome new room.” 

Vaughn just nodded and rolled his eyes, chuckling. “I’ll be back within the hour. If I’m not, our room ghost got me.” 

Rhys waved him off and Vaughn shut the door, leaving Rhys to unpack by himself. Rhys sighed, beginning to unpack. He got halfway through putting his stuff away in his drawers when he got the feeling he was being watched. 

“Vaughn?” He called, opening his phone to check the time.  _ It’s only been fifteen minutes - he shouldn’t be back by now. _ Rhys turned to look around the room, trying to place anything out of the ordinary in his mind. He was met with an ordinary room and dead silence.

Rhys turned back to his stuff, softly humming the  _ Ghostbusters  _ theme as he continued to unpack. Giving in to the song, Rhys began to sing, swaying slightly before becoming overly enthusiastic, using his phone as a microphone. Too caught up with his dancing, Rhys fails to hear the TV turn on until the host of a random dance show calls out “Nice moves there!” Before muting itself as the dancers continue their show. Rhys, however, turns around and screams, falling onto the floor in a huddle of clothes and fear. 

The TV silently flips channels until it stops on an older-looking movie and unmutes, asking “Are you alright there, darlin’?”

Rhys stares wide-eyed at the TV again, wondering what to do before throwing his senses to the wind and nodding at the screen. He waits as the movie plays on in silence, hoping for another response. 

Finally, Rhys gives up, asking a question himself in hope that whatever saw him answered again.

“Are you a ghost?” he asked, thinking back to the conversation he had with the receptionist and the previous tenants. 

The TV quickly flashed between numerous channels before landing on a cheesy horror movie, letting it play for a moment, then flicking on to the DVR and playing a clip of a claymation kids movie about ghosts, letting it unmute and play through. Rhys, recognizing the movie and nodding again, turns back to his clothes to put the rest of them away.

“Do you have a name?” Rhys asked, surprisingly calm despite his current situation.

The TV quickly flicked over to a scene from the  _ Titanic _ movie, with Rose calling out for Jack. 

“Rose? You’re a- a g-girl ghost?” Rhys flushed slightly, cheeks tinging pink as he imagined an overly feminine ghost watching him live out his daily life. 

His daydream was quickly interrupted by the sound of the TV flicking to quick clips of different movies and shows, all calling out names.

“I’m Captain Jack Sparrow” “Jack Sheppard” “Jack Skellington” “Jack! Never let go!” The TV continued to cycle quickly until it fritzed and turned off, a small spark blowing from the back.

“Alright! Alright! Your name is Jack! I get it! Wait…” Rhys paused, looking at the TV, “can you still hear me if the TV is off?”

Rhys nearly screamed as his phone went off in his pocket. Scrambling to pull it out of his jeans, he opened and answered his phone without looking at who was calling, answering out of breath.

“Hello?” Rhys panted.

“Bro you okay?” Vaughn’s voice asked across the line, sounding concerned. Rhys sighed heavily at the sound of his best friend struggling with what sounded like paper bags from any numerous fast food joints.

“Dude are you okay? It sounds like you got hit by a truck, bro. Did the ghost get you, dude?” Vaughn mocked, clearly over the whole ‘haunted dorm’ situation, but as Rhys’ empty response dragged on with just slightly ragged breathing, Vaughn could be heard setting things down and the clinking of keys moving quickly. 

“Dude, really? Oh no, bro dude homie I’m on my way. I’ll be there in less than five.” The sound of the ignition starting in Vaughn’s old car made Rhys pull the phone away from his ear slightly, jarred by the loud sound, and by the time he replaced the phone by his ear, Vaughn had hung up, leaving Rhys listening to the dead air of his phone, silently waiting to hear more from any of his devices from either his best friend or the so-called ghost in his dorm.

 

When Vaughn opened the door to their new dorm, Rhys was sitting on the floor next to his bed, phone held to his ear and eyes glued on the dark screen of the TV. 

“Rhys? Bro? You okay?” Vaughn carefully put down his sacks of food and knelt down next to his bro. Vaughn reached out, slowly brushing his hand over Rhys’ arm. Rhys slowly blinked at the feeling of something on his real arm. He looked up to see Vaughn’s concerned face, feeling slowly coming back to Rhys’ brain as he lowered his phone from his ear and let Vaughn pull him into a hug. 

“What happened, bro? I’ve got food and drinks and your dessert. We can go down to the commons and play some videogames if you need it, or we can stay up here if you need to. Remember to breathe, bro.” Vaughn fussed over Rhys, helping him sit up on his bed and take his boots off, then connecting his phone to the charger and plugging it into the wall. Vaughn watched his friend’s empty eyes as he brought him over a soda, keeping it stable as Rhys drank. 

“You feeling yet buddy?” Vaughn asked, resting his hand over Rhys’ flesh one, getting him to look up. Rhys just stared at him before slowly nodding, turning his palm beneath Vaughn’s to capture his hand with his thumb, rubbing Vaughn’s hand thankfully. Vaughn smiled softly, giving Rhys’ hand a soft squeeze. 

“Whenever you’re up to telling me what happened bro, I’m here to listen. I’ll always be here for you bro.” Vaughn leaned forward slightly towards Rhys before stopping short of the other, focusing his gaze towards their joined hands. Rhys looked up at Vaughn, then down at their hands before leaning forward towards Vaughn, resting their foreheads together and closing his eyes.

“C-can we eat?” whispered Rhys.

“Sure, dude.” responded Vaughn, making no move to go get the food.

“It’ll get cold if it sits longer.” Rhys noted, tilting his head so that his nose touched Vaughn’s, feeling his glasses beginning to slip. 

“I just want to make sure you’re okay first.” Vaughn whispered, making Rhys remember the situation he was currently in before sighing and leaning away from his best friend.

“Thank you, Vaughn.” Rhys gave Vaughn a small smile, giving his hand one last squeeze before letting go.

“No problem, bro. I’m here for you when this happens.” Vaughn smiled and sat up, getting off the bed to grab the sacks of food. “Hope you don’t mind Wendy's because I was in a real mood for a salad and I know how much you love dipping your fries into you Frosty because you’re a heathen.” 

Rhys faked a gasp, putting his hand in front of his mouth to mask his smile. “How dare you? At least I don’t take literally everything off my burgers like you because you literally have no taste.”

“Excuse me? No taste? At least I put spices in my dishes when I cook! When you cook, I need to smuggle in more than just some pepper and salt.” 

“I have very sensitive taste buds!”

“You cry when we go to Taco Bell!”

“Everyone cries when they go to Taco Bell!”

“Rhys you can’t even eat pineapple on pizza!”

“Okay, for one fruit should never be warm-”

“But you love pies!”

“-second, the acid hurts my tongue.” 

“You’re horrible and I hate you.” Vaughn pulled Rhys’s food out of the bag and set it in front of him. “Go on, eat your drivel you nerd.” 

Rhys smiled up at Vaughn before they fell into a peaceful quiet, both too busy eating to talk. 

As Vaughn finished and moved to go throw away his trash, Rhys looked up at him with slight worry.

“It’s okay bro,” Vaughn spoke softly, “I’m just gonna throw this out. I’ll be right back I promise.”

Rhys nodded and let him go, watching him walk to the tiny kitchen area to throw away his trash. Vaughn made it a point to look over at Rhys and give him a thumbs up before coming back. As Vaughn sat back down at the edge of Rhys’ bed, he reached forward and set his hand back on top of Rhys’. 

“Are you feeling yet?” Vaughn asked, eyes full of concern.

Rhys nodded slowly.

Vaughn smiled softly before asking, “Would you want to talk about what happened yet?”

Rhys nodded again, looking down at his hands. “Don’t think I’m crazy, okay?”

Vaughn moved his hand to rest below Rhys’ jaw. “Don’t say that.” he whispered, tilting Rhys’ chin so that he looked up, catching his gaze. “You aren’t crazy. Never say that.”

Rhys exhaled through his nose before nodding slightly, resting his head down on Vaughn’s hand, letting the hand prop him up.

“Now, do you want to tell me what happened?”

Rhys sighed before blowing a slight raspberry into Vaughn’s hand.

Vaughn smiled and tapped Rhys’ cheek with a finger. “That isn’t telling me what happened, bro.”

“You know how the secretary was talking about a ghost? I saw them- well technically I didn’t  _ see _ them but they took over the TV and they were talking to me.” Rhys rushed out.

“Wait ‘they’? There’s more than one?” Vaughn asked, eyes completely serious. 

“I don’t know, honestly, but I don’t know the ghost’s gender and I’m not about to misgender an angry ghost.”  _ Again.  _

Vaughn hummed in understanding and appreciation, waiting for Rhys to continue.

“They started to flash clips of movies but when I asked questions, they got angry and fried the TV and it turned off. At that point, you called me and I was so scared it was gonna be the ghost, Vaughn. I’ve never been as happy to hear your voice as I was then.” Rhys almost whined out.

Vaughn blushed slightly, glad to be there for his friend before pausing. “Wait, bro, what?”

“What, what? Don’t make me say it again bro.”

“No no no, bro. I didn’t call you. I thought you called me because you started an attack.”

Rhys looked into Vaughn’s eyes for conformation, and finding no deviance, Rhys visibly paled.

“Maybe it’s the ghost’s way of saying sorry or something?” Vaughn offered.

Rhys waggled his flesh hand noncommittally and gave a little whine, but accepted the answer.

“Hey bro? I know you’ve still got to unpack and everything, but would you be okay staying on my side tonight? I’m still kinda... “ Rhys moved his hands, grasping for the right word.

“Offput?” Vaughn suggested. 

“Yeah.” Rhys said, moving his prosthetic hand into his lap and running his flesh fingers over it.

“Dude, of course. I’m here for you, bro. I’ll always be here for you bro.” Vaughn smiled brightly at Rhys before sitting up. 

“Come on bro, get up and brush those teeth while I change.” 

Rhys groaned at the thought of getting up.

“You either get up or I don’t change into my fluffy pajamas you enjoy snuggling up to, dude.”

“Dude! You can’t do this to me! You know how comfy those are to wear, think about sleeping on them!”

“Then get up and brush your teeth. Come on, bro. You can do it. I believe in you!” Vaughn posed in a mock-serious inspirational stance.

“Fine.” Rhys huffed. “But I’m only doing this because you know how much I love those pajamas.”

Vaughn smiled softly as Rhys got up and padded to their bathroom, socks making him slip slightly on the tile. It’s the small victories.

 

_ Oh boy _ . Thought Jack,  _ Two new nerds to deal with. I wonder how long it’s gonna take until they’re scared out of their wits! Just wait cupcake. Daddy’s gonna get his room back or he’s gonna die trying… again. _

Jack triumphantly sat on the kitchen table, analyzing the equipment the two new boys had brought with them. They both had phones and laptops. Each had a variety of handheld gaming consoles. The one had a few cybernetic prosthetics that had Jack intrigued, but uncertain if he could mess with them. Honestly, though, after seeing the kid break down over the TV, he wasn’t gonna root around in the kid’s brain. He wasn’t a monster.

Jack, as an outside perspective, caught every look the boys gave each other and also caught immediately that the two most likely weren’t together, but as soon as the taller one left to the bathroom, leaving the smaller to change, Jack decided he needed to make up his earlier folly in the best way possible. 

_ Screw getting back my room,  _ Jack self-monologued.  _ I’m gonna get these two together for the good of every party involved. They can thank me when they’re dead. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts at my tumblr @paraducks-space  
> Shout out to my homie @bandaniel23 on tumblr for giving me ideas and pushing me through this. u da real mvp 
> 
> See you next time kiddos


	2. That Was Me High Fiving Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gasps, amazed, resting his head on the counter, letting his long arms bump into the two mugs of cooling coffee. The feeling makes Rhys raise his head and look at them before deciding caffeine is more important than talking to a ghost. Ghosts can wait - I still have life to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter because I was on a school trip for almost a week  
> This is mostly just character development and background stuff, but I think it's still pretty cool  
> Hope you enjoy it c:

When Rhys woke, it was to the smell of brewing coffee. He smiled softly, breathing deeply and curling in closer to the warmth of his new bed. He pressed his face up against his pillow before opening his eyes to the early morning light. Squinting, he lifted his head from the pillow and peered around the room, looking for signs of Vaughn. He noticed the bed was still warm and the blinds were still shut, but the noises of coffee being poured into mugs and Vaughn’s radio playing a soft pop tune drifted from the kitchen area. 

Rhys turned to sit up, stretching and popping his joints, making sure to test the mobility of his prosthetic. He moved each joint slowly, not used to sleeping with it on, each moving slowly before beginning to move naturally. Rhys smiled softly at himself before turning his attention back towards the kitchen, seeing Vaughn dance around the kitchen, slipping slightly in his socks. After a particularly awkward slip that almost left him falling on his face, Vaughn grabs at the counter to steady himself. Rhys giggles softly at Vaughn’s mishap, making Vaughn turn quickly to face Rhys through the doorway, face growing bright red in embarrassment. As Vaughn begins to stutter to try and save face, his radio plays a more upbeat pop song with a very jarring start, startling Vaughn into flipping back around quickly enough to fall on the floor. 

The radio stutters slightly before lowering volume as Rhys climbs out of bed to check on his friend. The soft chime of the radio switching stations alerted Rhys to the idea he might not be alone anymore but ignored it as he knelt down to cradle his friend’s head.

“Is… He… Okay?” the radio chimed out, switching stations to form the words. 

Rhys rest his flesh hand on Vaughn’s forehead, making Vaughn groan slightly.

“He’ll be fine. He just needs some rest.” Rhys said warily at the radio, intrigued by the show of concern. 

“I am… So sorry!... For causing this.” the radio spoke.

“Are y- are you the ghost from yesterday, or different?” Rhys asked, standing up and getting his phone out.

“The one and only, baby!” came the voice of a talk show host.

“Jack, was it?” Rhys asked, tapping away at his phone to open his phone’s AI.

“Handsome… Jack.” the radio quipped. The clips made the name sound ominous and angry, but seeing as it was coming from Vaughn’s dinky radio, it only seemed slightly silly.

“Why do you haunt this room?” Rhys prodded, then turned his phone to speak into it. “LB, I need you to strengthen my arm by fifty percent.”

“No problem, boss.” called a robotic voice programmed into Rhys’ phone.

The radio was silent as Rhys flexed his fingers, bending down to pick up Vaughn, hefting him up to carry him to Rhys’ warmer bed.

Setting Vaughn down with his head elevated, Rhys turned back to his phone and the radio.

“LB, you can turn my arm strength back to normal levels.” Rhys walked back to his phone, waking the screen with his flesh hand.

“Resuming minimal strength levels to conserve energy.” LB said, their voice somehow sounding sarcastically condescending.

“Thanks buddy.” Rhys sighed, picking his phone up and slipping it back into his pocket. “You still there?” Rhys turned back to the radio, looking at it in anticipation.

“You’re… pretty weird… kiddo. What… is your… arm… run… ing… on?” 

Rhys perked up at the question about his arm, putting his flesh arm on it protectively.

“Latest Hyperion model. It’s the one with the bluetooth link in with your phone so I can use LB away from my phone if I need to. LB is the coolest AI I’ve been able to work with so far. I started off in programming, so I got to work with lots of AI’s in a couple of my classes but since then I’ve switched over to more marketing-centered classes, but either way, LB is still the coolest I’ve met so far.” Rhys rambled, talking while wildly waving his hands. 

When it seemed safe for him to perk up again, the radio chimed in. “You’re… eccentric… kiddo. I was… in… programming… A...I… work… was my… favorite.”

Rhys let out a gasp and leaned towards the radio, intrigued. “What’d you help work on?”

The radio was static for a bit before a single word. “Here.”

Rhys wondered what Jack meant before his phone chimed. Rhys nodded slowly, pulling out his phone to look at the text. It was from himself and only contained a single link. Warrily, Rhys tapped it, waiting for Chrome to open and take him to the web page. 

It opened on Hyperion’s list of Loader AI models, the top-most being the EXP-Loader and the GUN-Loader.

Rhys set his phone down, resting his hand over his mouth. “Are you kidding?” he whispered behind his hand.

“No.” chimed the radio again. 

“I can’t believe you worked with Hyperion!” Rhys hissed out, trying to keep quiet for Vaughn.

“I did.” 

“That’s amazing! Was it as good as everyone says?”

The radio then changed to an advertisement for Hyperion, trumpeting propaganda for how wonderful the company is. The ad runs through before going back to switching channels before landing on another “No.”

“W-what?” Rhys sputters.

“It was… better.”

Rhys gasps, amazed, resting his head on the counter, letting his long arms bump into the two mugs of cooling coffee. The feeling makes Rhys raise his head and look at them before deciding caffeine is more important than talking to a ghost.  _ Ghosts can wait - I still have life to live. _

As Rhys began fixing his coffee to become drinkable, the radio perked up again. “Do… you think… I… would be… able… to… talk… through… L...B?”

Rhys paused slightly, setting his mug back down and turning slowly towards the radio. “If LB is a model you can…? Is work with the right phrase? If you’re… compatible with LB? There’s no sense in not trying, at this point.” Rhys sighed, giving up and accepting that he’s probably going to have a ghost living inside of his phone for the rest of its life. 

“Thanks… kiddo.”

“You’re welcome dude. I’m gonna go check on Vaughn. Don’t- try not to break anything.”

Rhys set his phone down on the counter and picked up his mug of coffee, taking a slow sip before heading back to his bed. 

 

Jack slowly tapped Rhys’ phone, making the screen come to life. After a bit of wishful thinking and random tapping, Jack managed to open up the LoaderBot AI.

“Can you hear me?” Jack spoke, not used to using his own voice anymore.

The phone detected the speech and a robotic AI responded with a simple “Yes.”

“What version are you running?” Jack asked, hoping it was below 5.9.4 or somewhere close.  _ If it’s anywhere past 5.9, I don’t know if I’ll be able to control it.  _ Jack mentally crossed his fingers and waited for LB’s reply.

“This unit is running version 7.4.1.”

“Son of a- wait. Can input text be repeated?”

“Yes.”

“What vocal commands are needed to have the unit repeat spoken text?”

“‘Loader Bot, Repeat’”

“‘Loader Bot, Repeat’: I am Handsome Jack.”

“Repeating: ‘I am Handsome Jack.’”

Jack shivered slightly, hearing his own words repeated in LB’s artificial voice.

“‘Loader Bot, Repeat’: I’m back, baby.”

“Repeating: ‘I’m back, baby.’”

Jack’s face split into a wicked grin, a plan forming in his mind. 

 

As Rhys sat down next to Vaughn on the bed, Vaughn cracked open his eyes slightly.

“Why does it feel like I’ve been hit by a sock filled with rocks?”

Rhys chuckled slightly at his friend, leaning over to take his glasses off.

“You fell, bro. Hit your head real hard. Rest.”

Vaughn huffed as Rhys removed his glasses. 

“I was gonna watch a movie when I was done making coffee. I can’t watch a movie without my glasses, bro.”

Rhys nodded and snuggled in next to Vaughn on the bed. 

“What do you want to watch, bro, because I’ve got everything right here.”

Rhy held out his mechanical hand, letting the screen pop up with its display.

Vaughn huffed slightly, still mad about his glasses, but snuggled against Rhys’ arm to watch as he picked a kids movie they both hadn’t seen in a few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please hit me up on tumblr!!! I love feedback and talking with people!!!  
> If you ever wanna talk about how the story is going or if you have any tips or things I should fix hmu!!!!!  
> <33333  
> @paraducks-space on tumblr


	3. French Kiss A Light Socket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He called me ‘son’ and I think I might have to kinkshame a ghost. Vaughn don’t make me have to kinkshame a ghost.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is!!! super self-indulgent  
> But also!!  
> For the anon who asked for Rhys without his arm  
> ((send me prompts on my tumblr!! @paraducks-space))

Rain pattered down against the window of Rhys and Vaughn’s shared room, slow and calming. Despite the calm of the rain, Rhys was furious. 

“You can’t just steal my phone’s AI and use it to buy things, Jack!”

“Repeating: ‘I can do as I damn well please.’” spoke Rhys’ phone. Rhys still wasn’t entirely used to his phone swearing at him, but then again it technically wasn’t his LB doing the talking.

“Jack you can’t spend my money on yourself! You’re not even tangible!”

“Repeating: ‘I didn’t spend your money, I spent mine.’”

Rhys sputtered slightly, a bit confused, but continued anyways. “Still, you can't even touch what you bought unless it’s mechanical.”

“Repeating: ‘It’s not for me.’”

“Wh-what? I don’t understand.”

“Repeating: ‘You don’t understand a lot of things, do you cupcake?’”

Rhys huffed, his eyebrows furrowing. “What are you insinuating?”

Rhys’ phone beeped, red light blinking that it was at fifteen percent. Rhys huffed loudly, pressing his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose as he pursed his lips. “You’re an asshole.” Rhys whispered into the air before picking up his phone and heading back to his bed. 

 

Jack sat on the counter in the kitchen for a while after Rhys had gone back to bed. He listened as Rhys apparently called his teacher, explaining that he couldn’t come to class because of the rain. Jack listened as Rhys became more and more frustrated with his teacher until finally hanging up and stomping out into the main area.

“Stupid Henderson.” He muttered. “Stupid class. Stupid arm. Stupid cybernetics.” Rhys huffed as he walked around the main area restlessly. “Doesn’t he understand I can’t do rain? He works for Hyperion for fuck’s sake! Wouldn’t he know their products aren’t waterproof?” Rhys slipped his ugly boots on and began speaking in a mock-Henderson voice. “‘Why weren’t you in class Rhys?’ ‘Sorry sir I was in the hospital because I had rust poisoning!’ ‘Oh boy, Rhys! I hope you did your homework while mildly incapacitated!’” Rhys screamed into a couch pillow in frustration.

Jack sauntered over to the couch, hands in his pants pockets. Leaning over the arm of the couch, he watched as Rhys dealt with his frustrations. Mostly ‘dealing with frustrations’ entailed screaming into a pillow and rocking back and forth.

_ Did no one teach him how to waterproof his arm?  _ Jack thought, moving closer to Rhys to get a glimpse at his arm.  _ Maybe I should teach him. Or better yet, I could get Vaughn to teach him. Imagine it now: a slow coating session, gazing into each other’s eyes accidentally, a kiss, eventual marriage and then they’re out of my hair and my room forever.  _ Jack let the thought linger bittersweetly. He really wanted to get these kids out of his hair, but he had actually grown slightly fond of the dweebs. They reminded him of himself before he died. Jack let that thought linger for too long as he ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. He didn’t want to see these kids get hurt.  _ I always wanted kids.  _ Jack mused.  _ Plus with these boys, I won’t have to go through the whole ‘teaching them how not to be shitty humans’ part of their lives. _ Jack smiled softly at himself, mentally agreeing to himself that Rhys was now his son and he was going to watch his boy get married. Maybe after a game of baseball. Ghost baseball.

Jack watched as Rhys exhaled slowly, set the pillow down, and pulled out his phone. He began quickly tapping out a text to Vaughn it looked like -  _ Who’s name is lacking a few hearts by it. Damn shame _ \- before sighing and setting his phone down. He quickly set to taking his bag off his shoulder and unbuttoning his shirt. Jack quickly turned away and raised a hand to his cheek, before swallowing slowly, remembering Rhys can’t even see him and turning back around.

Rhys had slowly removed his shirt and was busying himself with undoing all the attachments of his arm. Each movement was slow, precise, practiced.  _ Kid’s been doin’ this a long time. _ Jack stepped closer to Rhys before sitting down on the couch next to him, watching him remove his arm. Once all the catches were released and it was properly disconnected from his system, Rhys set his arm down on the coffee table. Jack leaned forwards and touched the cybernetic prosthetic. It was in Hyperion colors with a bit of wear-and-tear on the joints but nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a little TLC. The fingers of the prosthetic twitched slightly at Jack’s touch, making him pull his hand back quickly, not wanting to break it or mess with it too much.

“Don’t touch my arm, Jack.” Rhys muttered, digging through his backpack. 

Jack let his hand hover over Rhys’ phone before he pulled back, standing up and moving over to the TV. Jack set his hand on it and quickly cycled through the channels before settling on a Disney movie and turning the screen on. Rhys looked up slowly at the TV and smiled softly, remembering watching this one with Vaughn only a few days prior. 

“This isn’t even my favorite, you know.” Rhys stated, looking back down at his bag.

Jack quickly flicked channels to ask, “Which is?”

“My favorite Disney movie would have to be A Goofy Movie.” Rhys grinned up at the TV where he assumed Jack was. “Unless you mean princess movies, because then I’d have to go with Rapunzel because I love me some roguish types.” Rhys chuckled to himself as he looked into his bag again before letting out a triumphant ‘aha!’ as he pulled out a small bandaid. Jack watched, interested, as Rhys opened the bandaid and smoothed it out over his port. He rubbed it a few times before believing it was secure and standing up again.

“I’m going to leave my arm plugged in on my nightstand. Don’t mess with it.” Rhys called out, moving his arm to his room. 

Jack waited patiently for Rhys to finish hooking up his arm and come back in before quickly changing the TV channels. “Be safe… son.” 

Rhys stopped mid-reach for his jacket to turn to the TV. After a moment of confused silence, Rhys nodded, mumbling, “I will be.” He quickly finished getting ready before moving towards the door. As he rest his hand on the handle, Rhys opened his mouth, seemingly about to say something, before closing it and opening the door, leaving Jack alone.

_ Now, all I've gotta do is talk to the prospective boyfriend, right? That’s what dads do, right? _

 

“So I think our room ghost was hitting on me.”

Vaughn choked slightly dropping his fork on the table.

“Rhys dude what?” Vaughn asked, softly hitting his chest with a fist as he coughed.

“I don’t know dude. He was just being nice while I was freaking out this morning. Then he called me ‘son’ and I think I might have to kinkshame a ghost. Vaughn don’t make me have to kinkshame a ghost.”

“Dude that is pretty weird I’ll give you that. Would you want me to talk to him?” Vaughn asked, looking up at Rhys.

Rhys nodded slightly. “Yeah, dude. I don’t know if he’ll talk to you, though. He’s been talking to me this whole time and if he hasn’t talked to you at all that kinda proves my point that he’s got a thing for me and I’m going to have to kinkshame a ghost!”

Vaughn held his hands out for Rhys to grab to try to calm him, and when Rhys rest his only hand on Vaughn’s, he quickly corrected and cradled Rhys’ hand in both of his own. 

“Bro it’s okay. Chillax. Why don’t you go over to Yvette’s and play some games while I try to talk to him, dude? I think she picked up some of her older 360 games earlier this week and she’s been wanting to kick my ass in everything ever since. Why don’t you show her who’s boss and by show her who’s boss I mean kick her ass for me because you’re bigger and better at first-person shooters.”

Rhys chuckled softly as he rubbed his thumb over Vaughn’s. “I think I might, bro. Tonight?”

“Yeah, dude. If that’s okay with you?” Vaughn asked wearily, squeezing Rhys’ hand softly.

“Yeah, yeah. Lemme just call Yvette to pick me up after work and I’ll be back around midnight.”

“Dude you’ve got one arm. You be home no later than ten thirty or you’ll be too tired to be dexterous.”

“Bro I’ve been like this most of my life, it’s not like being without my arm for a day will make me not able to open doors anymore.”

“You’re right bro, I’m sorry. Eleven, then? I wanna talk before I sleep.”

Rhys’ face flushed slightly. “T-talk? About what dude?”  _ What did I do? Shit did I do something wrong? Or maybe he’s noticed something is off and wants to set me in my place. What if he knows too much and tells me to back off? What if he’s so freaked he asks for a whole new roommate? Shitshitshit- _

“Dude I’m sure you’d wanna know what Jack and I talk about right?”

“Y-yeah, dude, yeah.” Rhys breathed slowly, exhaling softly out his nose, trying to calm himself. 

“Dude, you sure?” Vaughn moved his head down slightly to look into Rhys’ eyes with concern, moving his top hand to rest on Rhys’ cheek. “You don’t have to go if you really don’t want to. You’re your own person.” Vaughn traced his thumb over Rhys’ cheekbone, keeping his eyes locked with Rhys’ own.

“Yeah,” Rhys swallowed thickly. “I’m okay. I can go to Yvette’s. I’ll be back by ten so we can talk.” Rhys nodded slightly to himself, making Vaughn’s hand slip up his cheek slightly, accidentally brushing Vaughn’s pointer finger over Rhys’ bandaid-covered port. A blush instantly spread over Rhys’ cheeks as Vaughn flicked his gaze from Rhys’ eyes to his port.

“Dude did you put a bandaid on your port to keep it safe from the rain? Dude do you know how unsafe that could be? Bro!” Vaughn slowly rubbed a finger around his port, finding the edge of the bandaid and carefully peeling it off. Rubbing Rhys’ port carefully, Vaughn tried to see if any of the adhesive had slipped into the port itself.

“Bro honestly if you needed to you could’ve borrowed one of my hats, dude.” Vaughn continued to circle his fingers around Rhys’ port, making sure it was okay.

Rhys softly whined out an agreeing noise, squeezing his eyes shut and blushing up to his ears, not used to anyone but himself and his medical tech touching his port like this.

Vaughn tapped his thumb to Rhys’ port once more, believing it to be safe and okay to work with, before pulling back and looking at Rhys, all blush and quiet, quick breaths. 

“Dude it’s okay. Your port seems safe. I’d still recommend going to your tech to see if you got anything inside it, but I’d wait until it stops raining.” 

Rhys nodded, trying to slow his breathing and stop his blushing, muttering out a small “thanks” at Vaughn.

Vaughn smiled at his friend, covering Rhys’ hand in his own and giving it a little squeeze. 

“I’m gonna head back to our room to have a chat with our little ghost. You should get to work, bro. I’ll talk to you later, my dude.” Vaughn waited for Rhys to open up his eyes before giving a big, full teeth smile, and squeezing Rhys’ hand once more before letting go and getting up.

“Don’t forget to call Yvette!” He called, walking backwards towards the exit. “You know how she hates surprise visits!” 

Rhys nodded once more, then waited for Vaughn to turn back before raising his hand to touch a finger to his port, blushing wildly again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I love writing  
> I am a serious writer  
> This chapter has double the words of the last one I think  
> Also!!! super important!!! should I post chapters as I finish editing them, or should I post them every Fridayish like I have been so far?
> 
> Send me prompts @paraducks-space on tumblr!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Still Getting Shot At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, dude. I don’t know if you really get this, but like, dude, I just need you to, like, just-” Vaughn was cut off by the sound of his tablet beeping before relaying another message.
> 
> “Damn kid, spit it out, I’m dead but I don’t got all day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch has taken over my life and I spent only .4% of my time actually writing this week

_ How am I gonna go about interrogating Vaughn?  _ Jack thought to himself, flipping through the channels on the TV to find something to watch.  _ I don’t even know how the kid will react when I talk to him, let alone how I can ask his intentions with my kid.  _ Jack chuckled to himself at the thought of Rhys being his kid. He had always thought about having one but his girlfriend had always said he was too irresponsible. Jack kicked his feet up on the coffee table with a sigh, mentally making sure not to kick over the vase of flowers Vaughn had set out before he mentally reprimanded himself. Despite knowing he wasn’t tangible, he still kept his shoes away from the glass vase. 

After a while of mindless TV watching, Jack began to feel antsy. Not even the soothing sounds of How It’s Made calmed his nerves for the impending conversation with Vaughn.  _ I can put it off.  _ Jack thought.  _ Who says they have to get together now? I don’t even know how long they’ve been together as friends. I wouldn’t want to mess up their whole dynamic. When Rhys gets back I’ll talk to him instead- _

Jack was stirred from his thoughts as the front door opened and shut quickly. Jack sunk into the couch, losing all interest in making conversation as the show switched topics to making golf clubs, drawing Jack’s complete attention. His attention was so solely focused, Jack didn’t even notice he was being talked to until a tablet was set on the coffee table and the TV was turned off.

“Jack?” Vaughn asked, warily. “Jack are you here?”

Jack swallowed the dread in his throat as he saw the kid was struggling with something as well, making Jack feel much more calm about the situation. Jack began to reach for the TV remote so he could communicate before Vaughn cut him off.

“Rhys said you like using his phone to talk, but I don’t have an LB AI, but I do have text-to-speak. If you wanna talk back, that is.” Vaughn sighed before grumbling a small “If you’re even here.” to himself, barely audible. 

Jack nodded to himself before removing his feet from the table to lean forwards, beginning to tap out a message. Vaughn watched, slightly stunned, as his tablet began to speak.

“I’m here.” There was a slight pause as more was typed out. “What do you need, shortstack?”

Vaughn huffed slightly at the jibe, but exhaled, moving a hand to run over his forehead. “Look, dude. I don’t know if you really get this, but like, dude, I just need you to, like, just-” Vaughn was cut off by the sound of his tablet beeping before relaying another message.

“Damn kid, spit it out, I’m dead but I don’t got all day.”

Vaughn audibly swallowed before nodding. “I need you to stop hitting on my friend.” he rushed out, blushing softly on the tips of his ears.

Jack sputtered, physically reeling from the request, coughing slightly before chuckling in a way that dripped with confusion. He quickly tapped out a reply, thoroughly intrigued by what the kid meant. 

“What do you mean ‘hitting on your friend’?” the tablet asked. 

“Rhys said you were hitting on him and he wants you to stop.” Vaughn rushed out before straightening his posture to look more intimidating before blushing across his nose, not knowing exactly where to look.

Jack started to laugh, more real this time, looking at the kid in front of him as he picked up on the very obvious hints of protectiveness and jealousy that fueled the kid’s words. Filled with hope for the duo, he began typing out another message.

“Calm down, kiddo. I wasn’t hitting on your pal.” Vaughn seemed to calm down slightly, tense muscles in his shoulders visibly relaxing. Jack seemed to contemplate his next few words for a while, making Vaughn slightly anxious.

“I had a girlfriend when I died. It’s been a while, and she’s probably moved on and had the kid we were supposed to have together, but I still think about her, yeah?” Jack typed the words slowly, trying not to become overwhelmed with memories. “I wasn’t hitting on your friend.” Jack reiterated. 

Vaughn tried to piece together the relevance of the story in his mind before it clicked and he nodded slowly. “It’s okay to project your feelings, sometimes.” Vaughn closed his eyes, speaking slowly and comforting, a voice Jack had heard a lot recently when Vaughn was calming Rhys down. “Sometimes you just need an outlet for things you’ve never got to do and that’s okay. If I understand correctly, you’re seeing Rhys as the kid you never had, right, because you’re still emotionally attached to your girlfriend? Keep doing that. It’s okay to project these kinds of feelings.” Vaughn opened his eyes and gazed blankly at where he assumed Jack to be. “But Jack, if you freak him out or hurt him, I’m calling a fucking exorcist and I’ll hope to never experience your presence again in my life.”

Unbeknownst to Vaughn, he gazed right into Jack’s eyes. Jack swallowed slightly before typing a response. “You’re kinda scary, kiddo - I kinda like it. I’ll take care of him.” Jack paused slightly, continuing to type another message before a knock on the door broke the moment and shifted their attention. 

“Be there in a second!” Vaughn called, then looked back down at the couch before murmuring a soft, “I’ll be right back.” as if he were talking to a close friend and not the ghost of a guy he barely knew anything about. 

Jack watched from the couch as a tall black woman stood at the door, a very out-of-it Rhys plastered to her side. She looked slightly annoyed, but also used to the situation she was in. The two stood in the doorway and exchanged facial expressions before Vaughn sighed softly, squeezing an arm between Rhys and the woman, looping his arms around his friend’s back to drag him inside.

“Come on Rhys.” Vaughn grunted as Rhys resisted. “Get your ass to bed… you piece of shit.” Rhys groaned loudly but complied, landing face-first on his bed before curing up and pulling a blanket up over his body, covering everything but his feet.

Vaughn sighed, exhaling a soft curse of “asshole” towards his friend before turning back to the woman in the doorway, looking at her for an explanation. She stared back at him, quirking an eyebrow at Rhys, before looking back at Vaughn and pursing her lips. 

Vaughn sighed and nodded again, motioning for her to come in and enter the kitchen area. “What happened, Yvette?”

Yvette, Jack now understood that this was the friend that had been spoken of offhandedly in the few days they had been here, chuckled before opening the small fridge. “Honestly, you’re asking me that? Really? We went at it for a bit in Diablo III before he broke down and walked to my fridge. He ate all my cramp chocolate and drank one single hard lemonade. If there’s one thing about your boy, it’s that he’s a lightweight.”

Vaughn blushed slightly at Yvette calling Rhys his, blush spreading across his nose and up to his ears before exhaling, trying to calm himself down. Yvette pulled out two soda cans, handing one to Vaughn before diving back into the fridge. “I assume you’re going to stay up all night fussing over him like you’re his mother again, right? You’ll need this.” she nodded to the off brand cola as she pulled out a bar of chocolate. “Retribution.” she said, waving the chocolate slightly.

Vaughn huffed softly, but cracked the top of the can anyways. “I don’t fuss over him like I’m his mom. I just...”

“Care about him more than you care about anyone else?” Yvette finished for her friend.

Vaughn nodded slowly, looking through the doorway towards Rhys’ bed, seeing the blanket lump move with Rhys’ breathing. “Yeah. You are right, though. He is a lightweight.” 

Both Vaughn and Yvette chuckled softly before clinking soda cans. 

“I better get back to my room, though. Got some new neighbors next door and I don’t want their first real memory of me to be carrying my friend through the halls as he whines about Uncle Deckard.” 

Vaughn laughed softly before setting his can down, opening his arms slightly and looking up at Yvette with a small smile. She laughed back, leaning down slightly to hug Vaughn, giving him a slight squeeze and letting him go, whispering a soft, “Good luck.” to him before taking her can and chocolate, waving as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. 

Vaughn picked up his soda again and sipped before setting it down with a sigh. Vaughn made his way over to his friend carefully, resting a hand on the lump of blankets. Jack watched as Vaughn carefully woke Rhys up enough to get him to get off his boots and socks, but Rhys began to whine as Vaughn started to unbutton his shirt. Vaughn exhaled softly, letting the shirt go as he began to pull the blanket back over Rhys, tucking him in carefully. Vaughn sat by Rhys’ bed for a long few minutes, making sure Rhys was properly asleep before tentatively leaning over his sleeping friend, pressing a soft kiss to the slightly sweaty skin just above his port. 

Vaughn sat up and walked to his side of the room, grabbing pajamas and making his way to the bathroom. Once Jack heard the shower begin to run, he moved over to where Vaughn’s phone was plugged in, waking the screen to type a message to itself.

_ We’ve got some things to talk about. Most of them have to do with your intentions with my son. - Jack _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this felt kinda rushed? I was busy and had no motivation this week  
> Have any suggestions/prompts you wanna see? send em my way


	5. Don't Tell Me It's 'Mrs. Pierce' And Break My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short  
> 100% fluff  
> Will post next chapter soon I hope!

“Hey, Vaughn? Sorry I was asleep when you left for class today, dude. I had a killer headache and missed coffee bro time.” Rhys ran his hand up through his damp hair, letting it air dry because the blow dryer is  _ too loud. _ “You sure it’s okay dude? Like really sure? Yeah, yeah okay, bro, thanks. I’ll totally buy you dinner to make up for yesterday, broski. Nah, don’t worry about it broseidon. You’re the king of the brocean and I was shitty yesterday, brocicle. Nah, nah nah I’ve got it under control brotato chip! You know what? We’ll eat out, too, bromeo! Broooooooo I’ll be so bomb and I can’t wait! I’ll talk to you after class, bro? See you later bro!”

Rhys hit the end call button on his phone moments before his phone chimed out.

“Repeating: ‘You’re so embarrassing.’”

Rhys pouted slightly before smiling, a slightly dust of blush coloring his cheeks.

“Repeating: ‘What’s got you so chipper, cupcake? Is it your little date with Vaughn tonight?’”

Rhys’ blush deepened. “It’s not a date, we’re just gonna hang out at a fancy restaurant. Just guys being dudes.” Rhys turned away from his phone before muttering, “Why do you even care anyways?”

Jack chuckled to himself before walking over to the TV and turning it on. He cycled through the channels quickly before setting on a dumb romantic comedy before turning the screen on. 

At the sound of the TV coming on, Rhys turned just as the main character was finally proclaiming their love for their love interest. Rhys’ light blush deepened. “It-it’s not l-like that. W-we’re bros.”

Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  _ This may be harder than I expected.  _

“Repeating: ‘Kiddo, answer me truthfully. Do you wish it was like that?’”

Rhys looked down at his shoes, going silent. Jack watched as the kid kept his hands busy as he thought, twisting the buttons on his shirt as he mulled over the question.

Jack sighed, giving up hope for the conversation as Rhys nodded. It was so slight, Jack almost thought he imagined it and watched in anticipation for the kid to speak again.

“Y-yeah, I do.” Jack could see Rhys’ cheeks were deep red and his eyes were closed. Rhys’ mouth kept opening and closing as if he had something else to say, but Jack could feel the heavy weight of the conversation getting stuck in Rhys’ throat.

“Repeating: ‘Wanna play some Pokemon, kid? To calm your nerves?’ Would you wish me to open up filename: Pokemon-Sapphire.rom?”

Rhys looked down at his phone before smiling softly, thankful for the distraction. “Yeah, LB. That’d be swell. I have my DS here somewhere if you wanna play, too, Jack. I could teach you how to-”

Rhys was cut off by his phone playing the beginnings of the rom, meaning that even if Jack was listening, he couldn’t respond with it anyways.

Despite the setback of not being able to simply use Rhys’ phone, Jack quickly moved over to the TV and turned it on.

“I know what I’m about, son… Where is it?” 

Rhys jumped slightly at the TV behind him, but quickly gathered himself to move to his bed, pulling the DS out from beneath it. “Here.” He clicks the top game out then back in quickly to see what game was still in it before walking back to the kitchen area and setting the DS down next to his phone.

“Alpha Sapphire is already in. Go ahead and start a new game, then, and prove to me that you ‘know what you’re about.’”

Jack smirked, cracking his knuckles and popping his neck before sitting down on the barstool next to Rhys, ready to show the kid he isn’t just a pretty face.

 

“What do you mean he ‘kicked your ass?’ He’s a ghost!” Vaughn laughed softly at Rhys, who was curled up in his bed, pouting at Vaughn.

“He was way too good at Pokemon, man. Like, super good. I watched the screen, too! There was no hacking or funny business! His catch rate was accurate and he got critical hits sometimes at best! It was pure skill and I feel inadequate.”

Vaughn sighed, walking over and setting a hand on Rhys’ shoulder. “Bro, you have no idea how long he’s been playing. What else do ghosts have to do other than sit around and do stuff so they aren’t bored? After dinner tonight, I can help you kick his ass at something else, okay? We’ll just have to steal and extra controller from Yvette.”

Rhys nodded slightly before perking up and smiling at Vaughn. “Right! Dinner! I’m gonna step out and call the place so we don’t have to wait! Get dressed and I’ll be right back, okay?”

Vaughn nodded, smiling at his friend’s burst of enthusiasm. “I’ll be here, pal.”

Vaughn watched as Rhys hurried out of the room and into the outside hallway for privacy. He looked down at himself as decided that just a change of shirts would be appropriate. As he began to reach behind his neck to pull his shirt up and off, Vaughn was startled by his phone going off. Quickly tugging the shirt off his body, Vaughn picked up his phone, which had two messages.

 

**_Rhys (◠3◠)~✿_ ** : Chinese or Italian?

 

Vaughn smiled softly to himself as he thought before typing back.

 

**_Me!_ ** : I’m always a slut for Italian food

**_Me!_ ** : But if you take me to Olive Garden you can kiss that ass kicking goodbye

 

Vaughn laughed softly as he heard Rhys’ exaggerated sigh through the wall. He quickly tapped his screen a couple times to check the other message.

 

**_Me!_ ** : You know that talk I said we’d have about your intentions with Rhys?

**_Me!_ ** : That’s right now, cupcake.

**_Me!_ ** : Turn on your laptop so we can talk.

 

Vaughn turned and opened up his laptop on his desk, letting it boot and open to his desktop as he searched for a nice button up to wear. Finally finding one, Vaughn slipped it on, turning back to see if Jack had said anything as he buttoned up the front of his shirt.

A word document was open and the cursor was slightly flashing, waiting for more text to be typed. Vaughn buttoned another button, deciding to begin reading and get this fiasco over with.

 

_ So, Vaughn, I have some things I need to be clear about with you. I see the way you treat my Rhys and I see how you look at him. You make him happy and he really likes you. I see you take good care of him.  _

_ I think you may already know, but you may be just as dense as he is and need it spelled out for you, but he really likes you and looks up to you. - Not physically because you’re a shortstack. - I think you’re good for him. _

_ If you hurt him, though, I have a few connections left from when I was alive and I could make it so that you and I’d be in the same boat, kiddo. Then I could hurt you myself for the rest of eternity. _

_ Trust me here, sweetcheeks, be enthusiastic about this date. Have him home by 9 or else. Unless he looks happy, starstruck, or well-kissed, because then I would be okay with you bringing him home by 11.  _

_ Be safe. _

_ \-- Jack _

Vaughn blushed bright red, half of his shirt buttons still left undone as he read and reread the message. He swallowed thickly before nodding.

“I will, Jack.”

Suddenly, Vaughn felt a slight warmth spread across his shoulder which felt both uncomfortable and unpleasant. He assumed Jack had tried to rest a hand on his shoulder in support, but wasn’t able to get the thought completely formed before his phone went off again.

 

**_Rhys (◠3◠)~✿_ ** : You ready?!! :D:D:D

**_Me!_ ** : Yeah

**_Me!_ ** : I’ll be there in a sec bro

**_Rhys (◠3◠)~✿_ ** : Wait for me in your car bc im gonna change real quick

**_Me!_ ** : Yeah sure dude! 

 

Vaughn took a deep breath before sending his next text.

 

Rhys put his phone in his pocket, blushing brightly as he listened for the sound of Vaughn leaving their dorm. It was such a simple little text but it had Rhys frazzled out of his mind. The soft click of their door closing and Vaughn’s feet heading down the hall brought Rhys back to reality, letting him slip back into their room to quickly change. Throught the changing process, Rhys continued to look down at his phone, letting the sight of Vaughn’s text renew the blush painting Rhys’ cheeks. Picking up his phone to slip it into his tight pants pocket, Rhys took a look at the text one last time, sighing softly, a goofy smile breaking out across his face.

 

**_Vaughn :D_ ** : Can’t wait to see where you’re taking me on our date :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bunch of things happen this week to impede my progress in writing  
> I thought I had this chapter done at midnight, but then I felt bad and now it's 2 am and it's a lot longer  
> Hmu @paraducks-space on tumblr
> 
> \-- edit--  
> I've been super discouraged to write this and Fallout has taken over my life this time, so the next chapter may be later than I expected but it will be longer


	6. Y'all Think You're The Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to get this out of my system and I am sorry it took so long!  
> [[btw this chapter was almost titled 'Guns and Broses' bc I forgot I had a Jack Quote Motif]]

Rhys fixed his tie one last time before descending the stairs to the lot where Vaughn had parked.  _ It’s just a bro hangout. There’s no need to be buggin’ out like this. You are the epitome of cool calm and collected- _

“Hey dude!” 

Rhys shrieked. It was a high pitched thing that echoed slightly off the buildings to both of his sides. While trying to cover up his initial shriek, Rhys kicked a foot forward slightly in the gravel, causing him to slip backwards and fall flat on his ass. Rhys’ embarrassed blush deepened as he looked up to see who called him and noticed that it was Vaughn. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Vaughn rushed over to help his friend up, kneeling over in the gravel to let Rhys use him to balance. 

“Don’t kneel in the gravel, it’ll ruin your pants.” Rhys mumbled, trying his best to form words around his embarrassment. 

“You just biffed it and you worry about my pants?” Vaughn huffed out a small chuckle. “Good to see nothing’s wrong then. Come on, get up dude.” He offered out his arms to Rhys again, motioning for him to grab ahold. 

Rhys, blushing deeper, nodded and grabbed Vaughn’s hand, letting him help haul him up. Once up, Vaughn gave Rhys a quick look-over to see if he was okay. Once deciding that everything was dandy, Vaughn looked down at his shoes and smiled softly. 

“You, uh, you look good, dude.” Vaughn coughed slightly, awkwardly clearing his throat before pointing a thumb behind him at his car. “Wanna get going?”

“Y-yeah, yeah. You wanna drive-” Rhys stopped himself, remembering that Vaughn had no idea where they were going. Vaughn looked up at Rhys, an eyebrow raised and a smirk played across his lips. Rhys nervously ran a hand through his hair, before Vaughn motioned towards the car. 

“You lead, I follow.” Vaughn smiled at Rhys, trying to help calm him down, sensing the waves of nerves rolling off his friend. 

Rhys smiled and nodded, stepping towards Vaughn’s car. Seeing his friend’s shoulders tense made Vaughn’s brain fill with ideas to calm him down. After picking out a few and noticing Yvette wave to them from across the parking lot, Vaughn hissed at Rhys, crouching down, miming pulling a bow from off his back. 

“I sense someone may be approaching.” Vaughn mock-whispered. Rhys looked down at his friend, then over the car to see if anyone was really coming, but before he could get a good look, Vaughn pulled him down behind the car again. “Get down, else they might see you.” Vaughn knocked a fake arrow on his fake bow. “Ready up, we’re goin’ in.”

Vaughn waited patiently for Rhys to unholster a fake gun from his hip before nodding and chuckling, throwing Rhys a lopsided smile before creeping forwards around the car. Vaughn lowered his head slightly to peer beneath the car, looking for the shoes of their victim. Seeing them slowly approach the car, Vaughn stayed stock-still, poised to make his shot. Rhys raised his hands, motioning like he was cocking his gun, trusting Vaughn that their enemy was nearby. 

Vaughn turned back towards Rhys, flicking his eyes around the car quickly before drawing his bowstring back and stepping forwards and releasing making a satisfying “ _ shhk _ ” sound. Rhys rushed to his side, letting off a few short “ _ bip-bip _ ” sounds as he shot at their victim.

“Holy shit!”

Vaughn and Rhys began laughing, continuing to make their respective weapon noises as Yvette fell down on the blacktop behind Vaughn’s car. 

The chorus of laughs that erupted from the trio made the tension visibly melt from Rhys’ face, making Vaughn’s smile widen and his laugh deepen. 

“What are you guys doing out here?” Yvette laughed out, trying to stand back up and get off of the hot blacktop. 

“We’re gonna go eat someplace fancy to make up for stuff recently. By the way, Yvette, Rhys has a gift for you, right?” Vaughn looks over at Rhys, motioning down to Rhys’s back pocket.

“Oh, yeah!” Rhys scrounges around in his back pocket until he retrieves a small folded piece of paper. “Here. Sorry for eating all of your chocolate.” Rhys looked at Yvette, sheepish grin on his face as he holds out the piece of paper for her to take. 

“And what’s this?” Yvette asked, taking the paper from Rhys’ hand and opening it. “‘Sorry fam, I’ll do better next time.’ And a coupon for chocolate? How sweet! You guys are too nice.” Yvette surged forwards, taking the two boys in a giant hug. 

Yvette pulled back before smiling at the two boys, leaning forwards and kissing them both on their cheek. “We’ve gotta do a night-in soon. I’ll make sure to bring the movies if you guys supply the food.” Yvette took a step back, brushing down her skirt to straighten it out again. 

“Please tell me your ‘movies’ won't just be  _ Rent _ and  _ Sharkboy and Lavagirl  _ because if so, I’m leaving.” Rhys laughs, smile wide and bright with his empty threat. 

“You know you love both of those movies, Rhys.” Vaughn laughs, looking up at his friends. 

“Alright, alright!” Yvette giggles. “I’ll be sure to bring a surprise third movie.”

“ _ Harry Potter _ .” both boys laughed out at the same time. 

Yvette pouted, pursing her lips and puffing out her cheeks. “Fine, you got me. But we’ve got to do movies soon.”

Rhys nodded, reaching down to grab his phone. “Yeah, absolute- yo, dude we’ve gotta jet because our reservations are soon.” 

Vaughn nodded, smiling up at Yvette before dragging her down to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Movies on Tuesday?”

Yvette nods, smiling and pressing another kiss to Rhys’ cheek. “Alright, go on to your date, I’ve got an ‘I’m sorry my drunk friend cried at your door’ fruit basket to buy.”

Vaughn blushed, but Rhys visibly stiffened at the comment before chuckling awkwardly, nodding towards the car. “Y-yeah, have fun, and sorry about that, y’know, the whole thing with the crying and stuff.”

Yvette smiles softly, nodding. “Yeah, have fun boys. I’ll see you Tuesday.” She wiggles her fingers before heading towards her own car, letting Rhys and Vaughn move towards their own, Rhys taking the driver’s seat of Vaughn’s old pickup.

“Keys!” Vaughn yells, tossing them into Rhys’ waiting palms.

The keys jingle slightly as the different keys clack together with a couple keychains attached to the small ring.

“You do know that having this much stuff on your car keys is bad for your car, right?” Rhys chuckles out, sliding the key into the ignition. 

“Yeah, but ol’ Felicity is a good girl and she’ll quit when she wants to. No heavy keys are gonna weigh down my girl, isn’t that right?” Vaughn affectionately pets the dash of his car, causing Rhys to giggle slightly into his free palm. “Plus,” Vaughn continues, “where else would I put Madoka and my Big Daddy? They’re having fun together.” Vaughn reaches over and flicks a finger across both dangling figure, swinging against the keys. 

“You’re right, broski. They totally belong together.” Rhys smiles, pressing his foot on the break to throw the car in reverse. “Now.” Rhys looks over at Vaughn, eyes almost wild. “Close your eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much shorter than I hoped but hopefully getting this out will lift the weight off my shoulders  
> Only a few chapters left!!!  
> After that, this AU will be completely drabbles either from my own head or by request!  
> Please send me drabble requests because I'm dying bc I have no motivation   
> Please


	7. Frickin' Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 1027 more words than I thought it'd be

“Can I open my eyes, yet, bro?” Vaughn chuckled softly, eyes closed, smile soft on his lips. Rhys looked over at his friend and admired him. Vaughn’s short cropped hair was slightly mussed from earlier, his green plaid button up done up to two from the top, letting slight wisps of chest hair be slightly visible, the knees of his jeans slightly scuffed from kneeling on the ground, more than slight facial hair dusting his cheeks, his lips slightly chapped from the heat and the fact that he probably drinks nothing but lemonade and energy drinks.  _ He probably tastes like them, too. I wonder if that would be gross or not. I wonder how his beard would feel against my face. I could probably figure out right- no, no stop Rhys, you’re better than this. Eyes on the road. _

“Nah, bro, just a few more minutes. Gotta drive around the block a couple more times so you don’t know I’m just taking you to the McDonald's down the street.”

Vaughn smiled wide and open-mouthed, laughing heartily. “Dude that’d be alright. I’m totally in the mood for some chicken nuggets.”

Rhys laughed, smiling brightly as he came to a stoplight, giving him another chance to legally look over at his friend. He was quite handsome, small and nerdy with features that, if shown off correctly, would be quite attractive. Plus Rhys already clung to Vaughn’s personality, falling for him because he loved Pokemon and could rattle off random facts about things at the drop of a hat.

_ I’m in deep. _ Rhys noted, sighing.

“Are you excited for our bro’s night that will obviously not be at McDonald’s?” Rhys smiled, turning back towards the road.

“Dude now I’m just craving nuggets and the sound of children crying the play pen.” Vaughn sarcastically mused.

“One day, our kids could be screaming in the play pen just to annoy other friendly patrons.” Rhys blushed slightly at his own use of the phrase ‘our kids.’

“Nah, bro, I don’t want kids.”

“W-why not?”  _ Don’t think too much into it don’t think too much into it don’t think too much into it- _

“I don’t think I want that much responsibility on my hands.”

“O-oh, yeah absolutely. I can barely take care of myself.”

Vaughn scoffed, snorting out a chuckle. “‘ _ Barely’ _ he says. Rhys, you can’t take care of yourself most of the time. That’s why we’re doin’ this here. You owe me.”

Rhys scrunched up his face, letting the bridge of his nose crinkle and his eyebrows draw together. Exhaling softly, Rhys tries not to let the emotion completely drop out of his voice as he monotonously mumbled. “Yeah, you’re right. I just owe you.”

Rhys made a turn into the parking lot of a small restaurant. “You can open your eyes, now.”

“Finally!” Vaughn laughs out, smiling as he blinks his eyes open, letting them adjust to the light of the slowly setting sun. “Aw, dude! Moxxi’s! I love this place, dude!”

Rhys smiled softly. “I know they don’t have chicken nuggets, but I bet you could order something similar.”

Vaughn laughed softly, then stopped, looking up at his friend. “Wait a second here, bro.”

“What’s up? What’s wrong?”  _ What did I do? _

“You decided to make up for you being a horrible lightweight by bringing us to a bar? How does that make sense? Like bro really?”

Rhys stopped, not realizing that he had done this until just now.  _ Shit shit shit shit. _

“I- I uh I just uh I thought it’d be fun, p-plus they have tons of non-alcoholic drinks, too, I just- I’m sorry Vaughn I-”

“Bro, dude, chill out.” Vaughn paused, stepping closer to his friend. “It’s okay. I’m just gonna watch you tonight.” A smile quirked on Vaughn’s lips as he looked up into Rhys’ eyes. “And I’m driving us home.” Vaughn took a step backwards out of Rhys’ personal space, holding out his hand. “Keys.”

Rhys opened his mouth to object before relenting, nodding quickly and resting the keys in Vaughn’s palm, letting his fingers linger only a second too long. 

“Now,” Vaughn smiled softly, “are we gonna go in or not?”

Rhys nodded, looking down at his boots.

“Come on, bro.” Vaughn held out his hand expectantly.

“Dude, I’m not, like, giving you my phone or anything. You get the keys back and that’s all. I’m responsible enough to-” Rhys stopped as Vaughn chuckled, moving his hand down to entwine his fingers with Rhys’. “-Oh. Oh, yeah okay.” Rhys blushed, making a point to only look at his boots so that Vaughn couldn’t see how deep his blush was. Vaughn, being shorter than Rhys, smiled wide at the blush spread across Rhys’ nose and cheeks as they began walking inside.

 

“Howdy, darlin’. What’ll it be tonight?” The peppy waitress stood at their table, her hip cocked slightly to the side as she tipped back the brim of her hat with her notepad. 

“Just water.” Vaughn said, looking up at their waitress. “Gotta keep clean to drive home.”

The waitress nodded enthusiastically with a bright smile, letting Vaughn know she really wasn’t interested but she had to keep up appearances for customers. “And for you, dearie?”

Rhys looked up at the waitress and opened his mouth to speak before visibly paling, stopping all words completely. Taking a deep breath, Rhys managed to get out a quick “Coke” before stopping again.

The waitress seemed completely oblivious to the two of them, nodding slightly before turning away to get their drinks, leaving the two of them in the booth alone.

Vaughn looked over at Rhys, slightly concerned. “What’s up bro? You doin’ alright? Do you need to leave?”

Rhys nodded then shook his head, trying to answer both questions. “She’s the girl.” Rhys squeaked out.

Vaughn turned back towards their departing waitress, then back to his friend. “I’ll wait till you’re ready to explain. Take your time, bro.”

Rhys nodded, thankful. He took a deep breath before taking out his phone. “LB, call ‘Yvette’ please.”

“Okay.” His phone chimed before beginning the call. Yvette let it ring a few times before picking up, making Rhys slightly anxious again. 

“What’s up my dude?” Yvette’s voice rang through the phone.

“I have a question.” Rhys spoke slowly.

“I have an answer.” Yvette spoke, trying to keep her voice even to keep Rhys calm.

“That girl who’s in the room next to you. The tall one. Do you know where she works?”

“No?” Yvette clicked her tongue, thinking. “I’m pretty sure her sister said she was at work when I delivered that fruit basket though. Why?”

“She’s our waitress.”

Rhys had to pull the phone away from his ear as Yvette laughed, loud and hearty, full of pure enjoyment.

“Holy shit dude. Good luck with that. Is that all you need, bro?” Yvette spoke softly through quiet giggles.

“N-no. That’s it.” 

“Alright. See you guys later?”

“Yeah. See you, Yvette.”

Rhys hit end on his phone, setting it facedown on the table before lowering his head next to it and groaning slowly.

Vaughn chuckled softly, moving a hand up to card through Rhys’ hair, trying to help calm him down.  _ His hair is so soft.  _ Vaughn thought.  _ How is it so soft yet still looks like it’s gelled back? Does it stick that way naturally? He sure doesn’t look that way when I wake up, but then again, Rhys is awake before me most days. I wonder what he would look like waking up next to me after a long night.  _ Vaughn smiled softly at his thoughts, getting lost in his imagination and the feeling of Rhys’ hair between his fingers. Neither moved from their positions until their waitress was back with drinks, the sound of them being set down on the table bringing Vaughn back to reality. 

“You guys ready to order, or do you still need some time?” She smiled softly, seeming to notice the affectionate gesture in front of her.

“I’m ready. You ready, Rhys?”

Rhys groaned softly, nodding against the table as he pulled his phone down into his lap.

Vaughn nodded, quickly pulling out his phone and setting it face up expectantly as he continued with his order. Soon enough, Vaughn’s phone pinged lighting the screen, signalling a message from Rhys with his order. Vaughn quickly gave Rhys’ order to the waitress then smiled as she walked off, returning his hand to Rhys’ hair. 

“Isn’t the table sticky?” Vaughn chuckled softly.

“Cold.” Rhys mumbled, taking a deep breath and puffing it out against the glass covering on the tabletop. 

“Is that good?” Vaughn smoothed down a piece of hair that had begun to stick straight up.

“Mmhm.” Rhys hummed, nodding slightly against the table.

Vaughn smiled softly, moving his hand down through Rhys’ hair to rest on his cheek. “You are feeling pretty warm there, buddy. You want some water?”

Rhys smiled lightly, shaking his head before lifting it to look up at Vaughn. Vaughn smiled back at his friend, looking into Rhys’ slightly red eyes before fixing his hand slightly so his hand cupped against Rhys’ cheek. Rhys’ eyes closed and he pressed into Vaughn’s hand, smile soft and happy against his lips.

Vaughn leaned forwards across the table, bumping his lips against Rhys’ forehead.

“I have a question.”

Rhys opened his eyes slightly to look up at his friend before humming in question.

“Is this a bad time?” 

Vaughn jolted back into his seat and the sound and Rhys turned his attention back to the table, the bright blush on both boys cheeks apparent to their interrupting waitress.

“Sorry about that, but your food is ready.” The waitress set down their plates, making sure not to set Rhys’ on his hair. “I’ll be back to check up on you later, but enjoy.” She smiled awkwardly before walking away.

“So that’s Fiona, huh?” Vaughn picked up his fork. “She’s kinda cute in that cowboyish kind of way.” 

Rhys lifted his head to look over at their departing waitress and nodded. “Yeah, I guess she is.” Rhys smiled, looking up Vaughn. “Her sister is pretty cute too.” 

 

Rhys and Vaughn smiled at each other as they ate, pulling silly faces when the other stuffed their face, but otherwise ate in a comfortable and familiar silence. 

When Fiona came back to check on them, Rhys left his head lifted, but made sure to look only at Vaughn, nodding when she asked how he liked his meal. When she left, leaving the check on their table, Rhys insisted he take it.

“No, bro, I owned this bro’s night and it’s my fault we’re here. I’m paying.” Rhys insisted.

“But bro, the whole thing was really uncomfortable for you and I feel bad about thinking you’d go a bit crazy with the drinks, so I’ll pay.”

“No, no, no bro it’s okay. It’s really comforting that you would watch out for me like that, but I’m still gonna pay because I know you’re saving up to upgrade your laptop. I promise. I’ve got it dude.”

“Okay dude, but I’m buying next.”

“Yeah okay bro.” Rhys chuckled. “You’ve got it next time. You wanna head back, now, then?”

Vaughn smiled, nodding as he slid the check towards Rhys. “We’ll head out when you’re done.” 

Rhys stood slowly, popping the bones in his back before flexing his cybernetic arm. “Don’t wander off or get stolen by anyone cute.”

“Oh, buddy, it’s not stealing if I’m willing.” Vaughn gave Rhys a sly wink, making Rhys’ blush deep against his cheeks and up to his ears. Swallowing thickly, Rhys took the check and walked to the bar to pay.

Vaughn watched him go, drumming his fingers on the table and checking the time on his phone.  _ 7:48. I’ve still got time.  _ Vaughn smiled at himself as he pulled out his car keys, standing as Rhys came back over to the table.

“Ready Rhys?” Vaughn asked.

“Yeah, dude, let’s head home.”

Vaughn clucked his tongue against his teeth before sucking air between them, smirking. “Well bro, turns out we’re not heading home right now. The night is young and so is my need for the finer things in life.”

Rhys bunched his eyebrows, trying to figure out what his friend meant before Vaughn grabbed his hand and pulled him out toward the car.

“Wait, Vaughn, where are we going?”

Vaughn smiled back at Rhys, eyes bright. “You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not having a schedule to stick to has made me so much happier honestly  
> This is actually fun to write again
> 
> Speaking of writing, I'm going to do a little side-project with fallout 4 drabbles of my OC's because I'm trash  
> So if you're interested, hmu on tumblr or check those out, if you're not, don't even worry about it  
> <333 thank you <333
> 
> // also btw i have no beta reader and ive noticed a couple mistakes in the last chapters, so if anyone wants to help me out of the good of their heart hmu on tumblr <3 @paraducks-space //


	8. Getting Closer And Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday

“I still have no idea where you’re taking me, bro.” Rhys laughed as he slipped into the passenger seat of Vaughn’s car. 

“Good.” Vaughn laughed, starting the car and backing back out onto the road.

Rhys stayed quiet, watching the roads as they drove, trying to guess where he was being taken to. Vaughn smiled softly as he looked over at Rhys as they came to a stop at a light. Vaughn exaggerated his lopsided smile, gazing into Rhys’ inquisitive eyes. 

Rhys tried to keep a straight face but a smile broke across his features, cracking his lips into a wide grin, laughing giddily. “You’re really not gonna tell me, bro?”

“Nah. We’re almost there anyways. We’re gonna have fun.” Vaughn smiled over at Rhys, moving his hand to rest on Rhys’ knee, giving it a slight squeeze. Rhys calmed down slightly, resting his hand on top of Vaughn’s as he turned his head to look out the window of the old car. 

Out the window, Rhys watched as Elpis rose in the sky, the sunset painting the purple and blue moon a grey-orange. As they drove down the street, the streetlights began to flicker on, bathing the street in orange light. Rhys took a breath, physically relaxing, allowing his fingers to interlock with Vaughn’s. 

“I trust you.” Rhys gave Vaughns hand a slight squeeze, showing him the truth of his words without removing his gaze from the world outside the car window.

Vaughn smiled over at Rhys, watching him for a second before making a turn into a small parking lot. Vaughn smiled brightly at Rhys as realization dawned on his face.

“Ice cream?” Rhys grinned back at Vaughn.

Vaughn smiled back, putting the car in park and getting out. Rhys followed quickly behind as Vaughn held open the door to the small shop. 

“Welcome!” A small girl from behind the counter called as the two entered. “Do you know what you’ll want tonight?” Her bright orange pigtails bounced when she talked and the barest glimpse of goggles were visible beneath her paper cap. “We’re doing a special with our double scoops and if you get two different flavors, you get another double scoop free!” 

Rhys laughed softly, holding up his cybernetic and waving at the girl behind the counter. She grinned brightly and waved her cybernetic hand wildly in return.

“Rhys! Hi! How are you? Are you still working at that gas station in Scag Gully?” She asked excitedly as Rhys stepped up to the counter. 

“Gaige! I had no idea you worked here! And, nah I quit when I started college. How’s Deathtrap comin’ along?” Rhys stepped up to the counter, talking animatedly, miming as the two began talking about the small dog. 

Vaughn watched, smiling softly. When Gaige turned her vision towards him, he gave a small wave. She turned back to Rhys, giant grin on her face.

“But, honestly, he’s, y’know, still trying to scratch everything.” She smiled brightly, then turned to face Vaughn. “Enough about Deathtrap, who’s this?” she gestured to Vaughn with her ice cream scoop. Vaughn, who had been intently watching the interaction from the small tables by the window,blushed softly as he was acknowledged.

Rhys blushed deeply, turning back towards Vaughn. Vaughn smiled softly and stepped up next to Rhys.

“I’m Vaughn.” he said, waving again. “I’m Rhys’ roommate.”

Gaige’s eyes widened as she looked back at Rhys.

“Boy got himself a roommate?”

Rhys sputtered and blushed deeper. “N-no not like that! At college! We share a college dorm room!”

Gaige smiled and laughed, doubling over slightly, using her free hand to keep her paper hat in its place on her head. 

“That’s adorable, holy shit.” Gaige took a deep breath, still giggling softly. “Anyways, you guys wanna eat some ice cream or what because we close in an hour.” 

“Right, right!” Vaughn chuckled, looking up at the menu. “Can I get a double scoop of chocolate and mint?”

Gaige nods, then yells out. “Yo, Axe! Need your help buddy!” She switches to a softer voice, back at Vaughn. “Would you like a cup or a cone?” 

A side door to the back of the shop opens quickly as a fairly built blonde pokes his head through the opening. “Yes?”

Gaige gestures towards Rhys, eyes wide and the blonde quickly nods, slipping through the door as he ties an apron around his waist. As he strolls out the door, he gets halfway to Rhys before giving him a once-over and smiling. 

“Hey there, handsome, I’m Axton, what can I do you for?” the blonde said, leaning onto the glass above the ice cream. His smile was conventionally attractive but his eyes were what drew Rhys in. They were deep and full of old pain. 

Rhys stumbled over his words, blushing furiously at Axton. “I uh I’d like an uhm c-can I get a-” Rhys let his eyes dart over to Vaughn who was looking at him with concern. Vaughn's gentle gaze helped Rhys take a deep breath before starting over. “Can I get strawberry and vanilla?” Rhys tried to keep his voice from shaking but his efforts were fruitless.

“Would you like that in a cup or a cone, darlin’?” Axton said, voice like honey.

“Cup.” Rhys squeaked out, trying his best to be confident in his request.

Axton winked at Rhys as he began to scoop the ice cream into the cone. Vaughn chuckled at something Gaige said as she handed him his ice cream, leaving Rhys to wait impatiently as Axton finished scooping his.  _ What am I even doing?  _ Rhys asked himself.  _ I’m here with Vaughn on a…  _ He stopped himself, unsure of what exactly was going on with the two of them right now. neither had explicitly called it a date per say, but Rhys’ cheeks suddenly pinkened as he realized he really wanted this to be an actual date.

Rhys took a deep breath as he mentally made a choice.  _ I’ll remember this. _ he thought to himself. Having made up his mind completely, Rhys looked up at Axton and smiled as he was handed over the cup of ice cream, a slip of paper attached to the side with a phone number written on it in quick scribbles. Looking from it to Axton, Rhys smiled politely as Axton winked as if to say  _ Call me _ .

_ Probably not, handsome.  _ Rhys thought.  _ I’ve got other business to attend to.  _

Without saying another word, Rhys stepped quickly to the side to stand next to Vaughn as he slid a card across the glass for Gaige. Vaughn looked up and smiled, seeing Rhys’ pleased expression as their eyes met. 

Vaughn took his card back from Gaige and waved as they headed back out of the store. Sitting at a small table they began to both eat their ice cream. They laughed and talked as they ate, smiling and laughing at each other as time passed by. 

Vaughn glanced at his phone to check an alert and noted the time.  _ 9:24. Well, I guess that settles it then. _

“You ready to head out, bro? It’s getting pretty late and there’s one more thing I want to get to.” Vaughn stood, stretching his back before throwing his cup in the trash.

“Yeah, dude. I was getting another brain freeze anyways.” Rhys laughed softly as he followed suit, tossing his cup in the garbage. 

Vaughn exaggerated a wave towards his car as the two started moving. As Vaughn reached the door and clicked his keys to unlock it, Rhys stepped up behind him and placed his cybernetic hand on Vaughn’s shoulder. Vaughn turned and looked up at Rhys, quirking a brow up in amusement. 

“Where are we headed to now, b-” Rhys closed his mouth quickly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “B-bro. Where are we headed bro?” 

Vaughn chuckled slightly as his friend stumbled over his words.  _ Fine, I’ll play. _ Vaughn smirked, looking up into Rhys’ eyes. “Why?” Vaughn leaned up and forwards, closer to Rhys’ face. “Got a hot date?” 

Rhys’ face went visibly redder as he gazed down at Vaughn.

“You c-could say that.” Rhys said as smoothly as he could with bright cheeks and a fast-paced heart. 

Vaughn’s eyes widened as the ends of his lips perked into a smile. “Well, then. It’s getting pretty late and if you’ve got somewhere to be…” Vaughn trailed off, smiling, but turning back towards his car’s door.

“N-no!” Rhys almost yelled, taking Vaughn by the shoulder and spinning him back around. “You! It’s you!”

“It’s me? What about me?” Vaughn asked, smirking again.

“It’s- You’re- I’m- Fuck it!” Rhys quickly pressed down against Vaughn, covering his lips with his own, moving his cybernetic up to rest on Vaughn’s cheek. A surprised noise escaped Vaughn as his eyebrows shot up and his eyes went wide before he melted, relaxing into Rhys’ touch and pressing back into the kiss. Rhys blushed furiously as they kissed, slowly, and deliberately chaste, warming Rhys down to his core, the night air burning off of him. Rhys’ lips were just as soft as Vaughn had hoped, and the cold metal on his cheek helped to cool the burning blush that surged across his face. Moving both his hands to behind Rhys’ neck, Vaughn dragged him deeper into the kiss, pulling Rhys flush against him as his back rest against the cool metal of the car. 

Slowly, Rhys pulled back, tipping his head forward to rest against Vaughn’s as they both caught their breath. Both boys were breathing heavily, blushes painted across both faces, goofy smiles obvious to each other. Together they started softly giggling, holding each other close and just smiling. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Rhys whispered to Vaughn, head resting on the crook of the smaller boy’s neck. 

“Bro, me too.” Vaughn sighed into Rhys’ hair.

“You should’ve done it sooner, bro.” Rhys laughed out, breath puffing against Vaughn’s skin.

“Hey, bro, that was your choice to make.” Vaughn pressed his lips into Rhys’ hair. 

Rhys tilted his head, looking up at Vaughn. “What do you mean by that?”

Vaughn chuckled. “You think I didn’t notice you get the ice cream guy’s number? Or the number of the guy in your programming class that you threw out when you got back to the room? Or the girl at the bar a few weeks ago who’s number you ‘accidentally’ spilled beer on so you wouldn’t have to remember it?” Vaughn smoothed his fingers across Rhys’ face, sliding them over his port. “I could tell you were just making excuses.”

Rhys closed his eyes and hummed, leaning into Vaughn’s touch. “I didn’t want to lead anyone on. I’m classy.” Rhys tried to state it matter-of-factly, but his voice dripped with content so it just sounded silly, making Vaughn snort a laugh. 

“Yeah, alright.” Vaughn circled the pad of his thumb over Rhys’ port one more time before sliding his hand back down around his shoulder. “So you wanna-” Vaughn blushed slightly, “get out of here?”

Rhys’ eyes opened slowly as his cheeks grew pink. He nodded quickly, taking a step back from Vaughn so he could think straight enough to actually get himself into the car. Rhys’ efforts were thwarted by Vaughn’s arms, still circled around his neck, dragging him back into another breathtaking kiss. 

Rhys circled his arms around Vaughn’s hips, pushing him back against the car as their kiss deepened. Vaughn tightened his grip around Rhys’ neck before lifting his legs to circle them around Rhys’ slender hips, resting most of his weight against the car behind him. Rhys let out a groan into Vaughn’s mouth as they pressed flush, giving Vaughn enough time to swipe his tongue out across Rhys’ lips. Rhys responded quickly, mimicking Vaughn’s movement with equal fervor. 

As the two kissed, the whole world melted around them. All that existed was them and the heat of their bodies and the slide of their mouths. Wrapped up in each other, blissfully ignorant to the rest of the world.

 

“Do you think I should take a picture or go freak em out?” Gaige asked.

“Both. Blackmail. Would you, uh, send the picture to me, though?” Axton asked, mesmerised by the couple right outside the store window.

“Ew, no, what the fuck? If you want it, you get it yourself, dude.” Gaige laughed out.

“Watch your damn language kid.” Axton laughed back.

“Alright, alright. I’ll give ‘em a few minutes though. Looks like they needed this and the only property they’d destroy right now is their own. Yell for me if they stop or break something though, okay?”

“You got it, boss.” Axton murmured, amused.

 

_ It’s almost 10 and I’ve heard nothing from either of my boys. I’ll send Vaughn a little warning message that they better be head over heels right now.  _

Jack typed out his warning and was about to send it just as a picture came over Rhys’ phone. Curious, Jack cracked open the file, easily having hacked the kid’s phone. 

If ghosts could blush, Jack probably would be right then. He let out a low wolf whistle before backspacing his threat to Vaughn.

_ Damn _ . Jack thought, starting to re-write his message.  _ I guess that’s it then. _

_ If you’re back by any later than 11:01 and Rhysie doesn’t have any marks on him, I’m coming for you Short stack. _

_ Love, Jack <3 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday me  
> I'm 18 now


	9. Jack Can Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Refraining from kissing Vaughn was proving to be the hardest part of Rhys’ entire night. After finally breaking apart long enough to get back into Vaughn’s car, they both immediately went back to physical contact. Rhys was instantly glad Vaughn was driving because he was getting drunk off the taste of Vaughn’s lips. Vaughn, finally able to restrain himself long enough to push Rhys into his seat, quickly sat back and clicked in his seat belt, knowing that any physical borders would be welcome at this point. 

“We’re heading one last place before I have to take us home.” Vaughn said, gripping the steering wheel. He was trying so hard to focus on driving but Rhys’ cold cybernetic hand smoothed over and rest on his thigh. 

“Where?” Rhys asked. He began to slowly draw little patterns on Vaughn’s pants, making him shiver. 

“Nowhere if you keep that up.” Vaughn said, lowering his hand to lace his fingers with Rhys’. “Somewhere special.”

Rhys gave Vaughn’s hand a small squeeze. “Okay, I’ll be good while you drive.” 

“Good.” Vaughn coughed to clear his throat. “Buckle up or else I’m not moving this vehicle out of park.”

Rhys sighed over-dramatically, but put his buckle on anyways. 

Vaughn took a deep breath before shifting the car and pulling back and out of the small ice cream shop’s parking lot. 

 

The moon slowly rose into the sky, shining brightly into the front windshield as they drove. Rhys had his flesh hand over his lips, eyes closed. He kept reliving the moment over and over in his mind. Vaughn’s lips were soft and gentle against his own, his hands warm against Rhys’ flushed skin. 

Vaughn glanced over at Rhys every straight away and stop light, watching the happiness on his face. Vaughn watched as the orange streetlight painted Rhys’ skin, making him want to just touch him again. 

As the car rolled to a stop atop a small hill, Vaughn unclicked his seat belt. As Rhys slowly opened his eyes, Vaughn pressed a soft kiss to Rhys’ port. Rhys eyes slid closed again as he moved a hand up to grip Vaughn’s shirt. Vaughn continued to press soft kisses to Rhys’ port before moving down to capture his lips. 

Rhys and Vaughn kissed slowly, becoming familiar with each other. Rhys begins to memorize the curve of Vaughn’s lips while Vaughn burns the feeling of Rhys’ tongue against his lips to the back of his brain. Rhys let his hands reach back and rake through Vaughn’s short hair, pulling him closer over the car’s console. 

Both boys held each other close, feeling comfortable in each other’s arms. When they broke apart, Rhys rest his forehead against Vaughn’s. 

“Why are we here?” he breathed out.

“This.” Vaughn whispered, turning his head to look out the front window of the car. 

The view outside was spectacular to Rhys. The moon hung overhead as the lights from the city looked light small fireflies. The stars weren’t particularly bright but there were thousands of them. Rhys looked back at Vaughn, catching his eyes, and he swore he could still see all the stars within them. 

 

After admiring the stars and kissing, Vaughn looked down at the dash clock and swore softly at the time. 

Rhys chuckled, eyebrow raised in question.

“It’s 11.” Vaughn stated like it was obvious. 

“And?” Rhys chuckled.

“I’m supposed to have you home by now.”

“W-wait… what?” Rhys leaned back from Vaughn, sitting back against the backrest of his seat. 

“I uh... “ Vaughn swallowed, looking at Rhys out of the corner of his eye. “I may have promised Jack that I would bring you home by 11.”

Vaughn looked over at Rhys, confused by the sudden silence until Rhys burst out laughing.

“Wait a minute,” Rhys paused to gasp for air between laughing and speaking. “You  _ promised _ Jack you’d bring me home?” 

Vaughn looked over at Rhys sheepishly, moving his hand to rub at the back of his neck. 

Rhys moved his flesh hand up to his mouth to try and stifle his giggles. 

“Oh my god can we just head back now?” Vaughn asked, blushing despite the playful annoyance on his face. “I really wouldn’t want to make Jack angry. Plus it’s a long drive so you can make fun of me the whole way back.”

Rhys nodded, chuckling at Vaughn, but complying and resting back comfortably in his seat before buckling up.

Vaughn let out a deep breath before rebuckling himself and starting the car. 

“Ready to head back then? Can’t wait to get a really mean text from a ghost.”

“Rhys laughs softly before replying. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

The ride home can only be described as peaceful. The city had died down in noise and lights, leaving the streets quiet, but not dead. The radio was left quiet as a quiet indie song hummed through the small car. Halfway through the drive, Vaughn’s right hand drifted from the steering wheel to interlock his fingers with Rhys’, smiling while looking on at the empty roads. 

At a stoplight, Vaughn glances over at Rhys. He clears his throat and squeezes Rhys’ hand to get his attention. 

“Hmm?” Rhys humms, turning his head from looking outside at the night scenery to looking into Vaughn’s eyes. “What’s up?”

“I’ve just had a question on my mind for a while now.” Vaughn said, looking back towards the road as the light turned green again.

Rhys raised an eyebrow. “And what question would that be?”

Vaughn glanced over at Rhys before chuckling slightly. 

Rhys pouted impatiently before letting out a small whine of “what”, dragging out the ‘a’.

“It’s just,” Vaughn started, “I’ve always wondered, but never had the courage to actually ask.” 

Rhys blushed softly, letting the wheels in his head speed ahead. 

“I just want to know,” Vaughn slowed the car for another stoplight, “why do you wear such crazy socks, bro?”

Rhys smiled and opened his mouth to reply before stopping, letting what Vaughn said catch up to him, and then closing his mouth to pout. 

“I think they’re cool.” Rhys mumbled to himself, turning his head back towards the scene outside. 

Rain started to patter against the hood of the small car, streaking the view outside the window. Vaughn’s small laughs almost played in time with the larger drops against Rhys’ window. 

“Bro, bro I’m kidding, I’m kidding.”

Rhys turned indignantly away from Vaughn, trying to concentrate on only the rain outside as it began to fall in bigger drops.

“Bro, look at me.” Vaughn turned a corner and pulled into the parking lot for their dorm. Putting the car in park and turning the engine off, Vaughn unbuckled himself and physically turned, leaning over Rhys. “Come on bro, I want to actually ask you something this time.”

Rhys let out a huff of indignation, staying put in his seat. 

Vaughn sighed softly before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Rhys’ port. 

“I guess I’ll just have to ask it without you looking then, and hope for the best.”

Vaughn pressed numerous kisses to and around Rhys port until Rhys’ shoulders relaxed and vaughn could tell he was a bit more open to conversation. 

“So, Rhys. My questions is, I know we’ve been friends for a long time and I now know that we’ve both got feelings that are more than just being bros.” Vaughn paused, resting his forehead against the side of Rhys’ head, closing his eyes. “So my question is, would you want to actually, y’know, date me?” 

Vaughn tensed, waiting for Rhys’ answer. He kept his eyes closed even after he felt Rhys pull away, too afraid now to open them. 

“Vaughn,” Rhys whispered, “look at me.”

Vaughn slowly opened his eyes to see Rhys gazing back at him, a soft smirk on his face.

“I’d love to.” Rhys said, leaning forwards to capture Vaughn’s lips between his own.

The second between Rhys’ confirmation and his kiss, Vaughn’s eye began to well with tears. Vaughn surged upwards and wrapped his arms behind Rhy’s neck, holding him close as he let stray tears roll down his cheeks. As they parted, Rhys leaned his head against Vaughn’s. They both began to chuckle, smiles brighter than the moon just outside. 

_ Maybe, _ Vaughn thought, _ Jack can wait.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys, but it's over now  
> School had me dead to the world of writing so I'm super glad to finally get this done  
> It was a real fun trip to have with this fic but I'm also super glad that it's over
> 
> I'm still accepting drabbles for this fic and for my fallout au, so feel free to hmu @ paraducks-space.tumblr.com  
> see you on the flip side

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten some cute requests for this story on tumblr  
> Keep sending them! I'll never know what you want to see if you don't tell me about it!  
> @paraducks-space on tumblr
> 
> Thanks for being here tbh


End file.
